<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Fun With Ivee by yamilisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359171">Something Fun With Ivee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamilisa/pseuds/yamilisa'>yamilisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lover of Legends [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#legendofzelda #breathofthewild, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamilisa/pseuds/yamilisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has a few days off and takes a very pregnant Ivee out to the hot springs. Even though Ivee is a bit cranky at first, it turns out to be a very, very pleasant outing once Link starts to get a bit (well, very) naughty. ^_~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivee/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lover of Legends [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Fun With Ivee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story follows almost directly after my previous story ‘Stuck In A Cave With A Hero’, although Zelda doesn’t appear in this one. <br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045836/chapters/68707014<br/>It’s also the last of my ‘insert fics’ from this story:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/59108518<br/>Fits in right after ‘Stuck In A Cave With A Hero’ in chapter 11.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>Something fun with Ivee</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘<span>Do something fun with Ivee’, Zelda had said. Link was starting to find out that ‘doing something fun’ with a pregnant woman turned out to be quite challenging.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I need to pee.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Again? Didn’t you just go before we left?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Well, we could’ve fast travelled, but you </span><span><em>had</em></span><span> to go by horse, because ‘the journey is half the fun’.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Not like this, it isn’t.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Well, </span><span><em>sorry</em></span><span>!”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>It had started out quite fine. She was thrilled to, after all this time, be able to leave the village and explore some other part of the </span>
  <span>K</span>
  <span>ingdom. Little did she know that today, she would be expanding her horizons in more than one way. She hadn’t even been all that angry about his little stint with Zelda in the cave, the other night. Not in the first place because it had earned him a couple of days off. But also because she trusted him unconditionally. And after all, it was his job now to accompany her on her quest to restore Hyrule to its former glory. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The weather was great for the time of year. Cold, but sunny. They had packed a picnic, had saddled the horses. Link had thought it safest to let her ride Epona. He was absolutely certain that Epona would never throw her off. He himself was travelling on a wild horse he’d caught and tamed. That is to say, he’d only tamed it enough to put it in a stable. It was the first time he travelled with it.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>You okay there on Epona?” he inquired, just when his own horse made some rather rebellious sidesteps, testing out his new master. “Wow!”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I’m perfect. You?” Ivee said with a little smirk.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Buddy!” Link failed to ignore the slightly sarcastic chuckle that followed. “Yes, I know you think it’s a stupid name.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Stupid doesn’t even come close. I think it’s the dullest name you could ever give a horse.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>May I remind you that I didn’t exactly have a lot of time to ponder upon a name when I went to register my new horse at the stable? Buddy was the first thing that came to me.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Did you hear me when I said I needed to pee?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Yeah, we’ll stop when we see some bushes.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>You’re gonna have to help me, though. If I squat, I’ll fall over.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Sure, no problem.”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<span>Seems like your new stallion is harassing Epona,” Ivee said, while Link was holding her up between the bushes in her half squatted position. He turned his head to where the ruckus was coming from. “Yeah, he’s a bit of a handful. Buddy!”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Ivee once again made a face. “I think he’s just frustrated. Maybe it would help if you gave him a more manly name. I’m done.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Link handed her a tissue and pulled her up after she’d cleaned herself. “I can’t rename him, I tried.”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Sure you can. If not officially, then unofficially,” Ivee said undeterred, instantly starting to think up new names. “How about…Stud. Or, Bruiser. Or... Butch!” At the last name, Buddy stepped away from Epona and whinnied excitedly. “Butch? You like that, Butch?” More whinnies. “Butch it is, then.” She turned towards Link with an accomplished grin. “There, horse renamed. It won’t be on his horse passport, but that doesn’t really matter, does it?” With a little sigh, she returned to Epona. “Honestly, men can be so short-sighted,” she said under her breath. Epona let out a soft sound, which Ivee interpreted as a chuckle.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>What was that?” Link called out behind her.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Nothing. Now, are you gonna help me get up?”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Ivee stretched languidly, trying to relax into the water. Trying to, because it was hard to relax, the way she felt like a manatee, or some other large sea creature. Although, she did enjoy how they seemed to be the only ones there. She wouldn’t mind if it stayed that way. Link had taken her to a hot spring on the outskirts of Goron City, run by a local youth called Yunobo, apparently. It was now winter in Hateno Village, but here, it was nice and warm.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Thank you,” she sighed blissfully, closing her eyes and letting the warm water sooth the tension in her back.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>For what?” Link said.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>For letting me have my way.” When they’d come across a stable on their way there, they had ditched the horses and had teleported after all. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his lips on her cheek.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>No problem,” he murmured with a smile, although it held a slight undertone, saying ‘enjoy it while you’re still pregnant’. She didn’t mind. She didn’t want her Hero to turn into some spineless dish rag. With her eyes locked onto his, she leaned in for a gentle kiss.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>So, about when you were trapped in that cave with Zelda,” she said, when their lips had parted again.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Oh crap, Link thought. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>That was around here, wasn’t it?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Hm...”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>You said it happened because rocks fell down after an earthquake caused by Mount Goron.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>That’s indeed how it happened.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Are we safe here then?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Oh!” Without any doubt, he was relieved that that was her only concern. It’s not that anything had happened between him and Zelda. Not from his side, anyway. Zelda at the other hand… She had wished for him to keep it a secret from Ivee, though. Then who was he to disregard a princess’s wish? “Yeah, of course. Otherwise, Yunobo wouldn’t have been able to start a business here.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Okay.” She made a face when a stinging sensation once again made itself known between her legs. It really shouldn’t be so hard, to have a pleasant outing with your man. “Have to pee,” she mumbled, almost embarrassed.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Again?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Yes. Can’t I just pee in the water?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Ivee, get out. I love you, but I’m not into that.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>With a loud, deliberately obnoxious sigh, she hoisted herself out of the water and wrapped a towel around her fat self.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Don’t slip!” Link called with a little chuckle.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Well, if this kid can handle me having sex with you, then I’m sure it would survive a little trip up.” She smiled sweetly at the face Link made after her. When she returned, he was the epitome of a hard working man having some time off. Arms stretched out on the edge of the hot spring, head leaned back, eyes closed, basking blissfully in the sun. Although she had to admit that the steam condensing on his skin looked… very attractive.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She groaned and grimaced while she lowered herself back into the water. Link woke from his half-sleeping state to help her. “Aren’t you enjoying the hot spring?” he said. “When I go to a hot spring on my own, you’re jealous, so I thought you might like it.”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I do enjoy it. I just don’t feel very attractive with this big fat belly,” Ivee sighed.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>There’s nothing more attractive than a woman carrying a child. Besides, that big fat belly is underwater, so no one can see. No one’s even here.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>He’d said that last part with such a nonchalance that it made Ivee’s previous joy of having the place to themselves turn into suspicion. Indeed, no one was here. Why was that? Surely, they weren’t the only ones with some time to spare? She decided not to dwell on it for the time being. Now that Ganon was defeated and all the monsters were gone, people didn’t feel forced to stay in their own village any longer, and enjoyed the freedom to explore the rest of the Kingdom. They probably wanted to give a go at sand skiing behind a seal, or view the waterfalls in Zora domain.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I’m hungry,” Ivee then announced.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Well, since we didn’t get to eat our picnic on the way, let’s just have it here,” Link said.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Are we allowed to eat here?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Yes, as long as we don’t litter.” Without even the slightest trace of annoyance, he reached for his trusty Sheikah Slate, that was lying next to him on the edge. Even while he was sitting butt naked in a hot spring, it was by his side. It was water proof, this Sheikah Slate, he swam with it all the time. But it would be pretty damn annoying to have sex with that thing strapped around his waist. Because that was the plan. Ivee just didn’t know it yet.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>He laughed when Ivee dove into the delicious meat pies he’d conjured out of his Sheikah Slate. Without even needing for her to say anything, he handed her a second one, while he was still munching through his first one. When she’d spotted the bottle that was standing behind his head, her face seemed to turn a bit chagrined again, though.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>That’s not booze, is it?” she grumbled. “Are you actually going to make me jealous with alcohol?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>No, it’s not booze, I’m being supportive here,” Link said, opening the bottle and pouring them both a cup. “It’s berry juice. I just put it in a fancy bottle, so we can pretend it’s wine.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Berry juice,” Ivee said, with a slight hint of sarcasm, nevertheless accepting the cup. “Exciting.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>There was a little voice inside her head that reminded her, quite viscously: you have Link. You’re carrying his child. Don’t you dare complain.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>With a little sigh, she took a swig from her berry juice, and turned her head towards the man of her life. Who was sitting very close all of a sudden. “Link?”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Perhaps you should be reminded that there are greater joys in life than alcohol.” There was a low rumble in his voice when he took her cup back from her and put it to the side. With a little growl, he nuzzled down her cheek, letting his hand disappear under the water’s surface.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Link, stop it, we’re in public!” Ivee hissed, once she realised his intentions.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I don’t see any public.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Well no, you practically have your face between my boobs.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I can’t help it. They’ve become so plump and juicy.” He came up again with an impish grin on his face, letting out an irresistible chuckle. “You know, I can hold my breath for quite some time.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Link, you don’t mean to...” Ivee sputtered, but he was already gone. After a gulp of air, he was now crouched down on the bottom with his head between her legs. “Link!” she squealed. “Link, come back up… Oh… Oh my!”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>She really shouldn’t be enjoying this so much! Even so, she pulled up her knees and tilted her hips, giving better access to his tongue that was probing in and around her slit. In between gasps and stifled moans, she apprehensively held an eye on the entrance to the hot springs. This was so risky, so naughty, and at the same time… so breathtakingly exhilarating. It was probably from their first time together since she’d felt such a thrill. Although this was a whole different kind of thrill. The devious kind. She never knew she had it in her.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Or Link! Public place or not, under water or not, none of it mattered. He was so good at what he was doing, so damn good. If there existed an award for cunnilingus, he would get it. Such a pity though, that she wouldn’t be able to return the favour right now. Her belly was in the way to get into the same position as he was. And she couldn’t hold her breath for very long either. Maybe tonight, she would suck on his balls a bit. He loved that. Yeah, she would do that.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>She bit her lip and let her head fall back, causing her breasts to float to the surface. “Ooohh, I’m so lucky you’ve picked me,” she groaned. Out of all the girls he could’ve picked, amongst which: a princess. This thought caused a pleasant twinge in her gut, making her relax more into this brazen act of debauchery. The hawk eye she held on the entrance to the hot springs started to waver as the churning in her lower belly started to rise. Her vision blurred and her fingers gripped at the edge of the spring they were sitting in. An enraptured moan escaped her mouth before she could even stop it. She felt his hands cupping her butt cheeks, lifting her from the bottom so he could press his mouth closer to her pussy. His tongue pushed deeper in, and then, after it had twisted and stabbed for a bit, it swept up to her clit, stimulating it with a maddening rhythm. “Link, darn it,” she gasped, letting her eyes passively roll back into their sockets. She dearly hoped that he wouldn’t stop, but now that she thought of it… How long had he already been under water?</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Just when that thought crossed her mind, he sprang up, gulping for air. “Sorry, I was out of breath!”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ivee was too stunned to speak. This had actually happened. Link had gone down on her in a public hot spring. They’d already created a lot of memories together, but she didn’t really know under which category she should classify this memory in her brain. Not that she had much of her brain left for the moment, anyway.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Pulling himself back towards the edge, he took a couple of swigs from his drink. Ivee did the same, but she spilled some when he started tickling her sides. They were soiling this pure spring water in so many ways. He then pressed his lips to hers for some heated kisses, and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in, moaning when she felt him nudging his hard on against her hip. The now empty cups were shoved to the side, and his hands started to roam over her arms, gently but firmly trying to coax her around.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I think you’d better turn around for this,” he panted.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Ivee’s eyes widened. He wasn’t joking </span>
  <span>about</span>
  <span> this. “Link, don’t be ridiculous, we can’t do it here!”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I’ve saved the </span><span>K</span><span>ingdom, I can do whatever I want.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Tempting, so very tempting, to do it right here with the man who had saved the </span>
  <span>K</span>
  <span>ingdom. She really wasn’t someone who liked to flaunt, although being married to the Hero was indeed something worth flaunting. But there was a difference between some fooling around under the water and actual sex.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Passionate, toe-curling sex.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>But, no! </span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Link, stop it!” She tried to ward off his groping hands, tried not to get carried away by the mouth that was nibbling at her earlobe. Never in her entire life would she have thought that she would ever refuse to have sex with Link. And with that, a thought occurred to her; another very good reason why she was happy that no one was around: if women would see her pushing him – Link, the Hero, her mind couldn’t stress that enough – away like that, they’d think she’d gone completely mad. Poor girl has pregnancy dementia, they would say. Forgot that she’s married to the hottest man to walk this planet. How tragic.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Don’t tell me you don’t want this,” Link murmured, placing little love bites along her neck. “I tasted a lot of juice down there.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Link, imagine if someone saw us, the kind of reputation our shop would get. You’re not the only traveller that stops by, you know?” Although she had to admit that his little underwater performance had indeed made her very hot and wet. Which kind of made her suspect that he hadn’t really been ‘out of breath’. It had all been part of his plan to con her into this. In spite of their environment, she was quite desperate for him now.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Link bravely persevered, lowering his hand under her belly, so his fingers could continue where his tongue had had to stop. Of course, he realised that it wasn’t so easy, what he was asking from her, and that she’d need a bit of time. But he was sure that, once she’d done it, she’d be converted. This kinky side of her… He could unlock it, he was sure of it. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>However, he started to realize that, at this rate, it was never gonna happen. He saw no other option than to make a little confession. “Look, I promise you that no one’s gonna see us, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>How can you know?” Ivee moaned, rocking her hips.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I paid extra, so we could have the whole place to ourselves this afternoon.” Also for breaking a couple of house rules, probably. </span></p><p class="western">“<span>You did what?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>The only one who’s still here is the owner.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>And he won’t be peeking? If you paid to have this place to yourself, then surely, he must know what you’re planning.” Throughout this whole conversation, Link’s hand down there never stopped. On the contrary, his fingers glided further down, finding her tender opening and slipping in. Ivee gasped and sucked her lips between her teeth to prevent louder moans from escaping her mouth.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I know him. I’ve told him that if he dares to peek, he will be sorry for giving up Daruk’s Protection. I’ve...” He wasn’t really so proud of his next confession, but he believed it might’ve been quite effective. “I’ve also done some mild threatening. Gently reminded Yunobo that I’m the one with the arrows and Master Sword – fully upgraded.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Ivee had to admit that sounded quite convincing. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>And still she was not turning around. Her common sense was still in conflict with her raw yearnings.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Ivee, please… It’s been ages.” He hooked his fingers and, once he’d found her sweet spot, exploited it mercilessly.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Ah… Link!” Ivee squealed. It was true, it had been a while. It’s not that they were already stuck in a rut. Their minds had just been occupied with other things. And in a couple of weeks, it would get even worse. Not particularly because of her physical state. But she’d caught some wind about, when she would almost reach her due date, how her mum would like to live with them for some pre-natal advice and guidance, and assistance during the birth of their child. Even though she would be eternally thankful for that, at the same time it would also mean that she would have little to no privacy with her husband. She hadn’t had the heart to tell Link about it yet.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Which means that you have to seize every opportunity now, the little voice inside her head tried to convince her. And let’s get real: waiting until you’re back home, the way you’re both so turned on now, it would be torture. Ivee agreed. If she wanted to have a bit of adventure in her life, it would have to be now. And shutting up the little voice in her head wasn’t the only reason why she started to cave; Link’s fingers inside of her, the way they were tickling her was maddening. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Even more maddening was that he knew exactly when to stop to keep her on the edge. Withdrawing his hand, he let himself float in front of her, placing both hands on either side of her. Almost, he almost had her convinced, he could tell by the way she was chewing her lip. “Let’s just go for it. I want you so bad.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ivee squeezed her eyes shut and in vain tried to suppress a groan. The low rumble in his voice sent tingles down her spine as it tried to lull her into sweet surrender.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Quite frankly, it was working.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>How did he do it? How did he make it so that all she wanted was to feel his hard, burning penis inside of her.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Right. Now.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>With a jolt, she turned around. “Okay, you win!”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Really?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Well, you’re not gonna give up anyway, are you? Go on, put it in.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Alright!” He didn’t waste any time pressing up against her. Reaching under the water, he guided his swollen manhood to the place where every man strove to get to. He grunted into her neck and pressed his fingers into the skin of her hips as he pushed through her gateway to heaven. There! No going back now, they were having sex out in the open. It wasn’t gonna get any wilder than this. Oh, how he was going to miss the tightness of her pussy, once this baby had passed through it. And he was still so young.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Never ever say those thoughts aloud, he reminded himself.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Don’t you get enough kicks out on the battle field?” Ivee groaned.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Plenty,” Link agreed. “Thought I’d get you some too.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Sweet Goddesses, how he was right. This was the most excited Ivee had felt in quite a while. The most daring thing she’d ever done in her life was to read Link’s private letters. They were letters that dated back from before his century long sleep. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Letters that had made her feel rather hot. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>She’d never done anything like this out in the bright sunshine, with a gentle breeze blowing across her heated cheeks. Because this was the kind of activity she’d never even think of doing out in the bright sunshine. Yet here she was in a public hot spring, with one very horny warrior who was indulging his fantasies on her, from behind, during an era where even kissing with tongue in public was considered to be quite raunchy.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>It was incredible. The amount of adrenaline that surged through her body was unreal. She loved how the water carried her belly, making her feel so much lighter than the bloated cow she had turned into. And yet… She couldn’t bring herself to relax, not yet. It’s must’ve been because of the elements of nature that were all around her. Every time she saw a wisp of steam rising up from the corner of her eye, or she heard a bird screeching overhead, her heart made a little jump. Link had noticed.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Don’t resist,” he said with a low, husky voice, wiggling his aching manhood deeper inside of her.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>But...”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I promise, I shan’t disgrace you, my lady.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Don’t mock me!” Ivee all but roared. “You already are!”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I told you, the owner won’t be peeking.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>He might hear...”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>He lapped at her earlobe ever so tantalizingly, causing flushes that had nothing to do with the heat from the water. “He might, yes. Don’t you think it’s exciting?” he murmured into her ear, and he could feel an answering shudder.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Ivee felt a sense of boldness coming over her, an animal-like instinct that didn’t allow any reason. Just desire. Indeed, Link had made his intentions clear enough towards this Yunobo guy. If he would still decide to listen in on them, that would just make him a juvenile dirtbag. Thinking of it in that light – putting the blame with someone else – cleared her conscience somewhat, and she decided to let herself go, embracing her inner tart. This water made her feel so energised. So invigorated! It made her nerves stand on end. It was like it made her feel everything so much more intensely. Made her wonder why she had doubted for so long, too. Because to be honest, she adored the way he could get her so riled up, so quickly.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>When Link ran his hands up along her sides and fondled her breasts, she greedily arched back against him. She moaned, her lips forming into a smile when he started a gentle rhythm with his hips. “What’s with this water?” she gasped.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>It’s great, isn’t it?” Link panted. “People come here to have their spirit lifted, but… Hm… Oh!” He moaned when she clamped her inner walls down on his engorged shaft, encouraging him to go faster. He gladly obliged. “Seems like this water does more than to just enhance one’s life force.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I’ll say!” All of a sudden, she desperately craved for her release. She was already looking forward to it. It was gonna be incredible. She was trembling so helplessly, and she felt so hot down there. It seemed to be mutual. There was a hunger in Link’s voice when he grunted into her ear. It crept into her head like a bewitching melody. It captured her mind, drove her crazy. She could feel his heart pounding against her back, the same way she could feel him pulsing inside of her. There too, she could feel it more vividly than usual.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Oh… Link!” she whined.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Ivee,” he groaned. The sounds she made and the way she moved her hips to meet his thrusts fuelled his manly ego. He may have been rubbish at choosing names for his horses, but at least he was good at this. “Do you feel it too?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Yes. The water that was on your penis. It has gone inside of me too. It’s...”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Stimulating.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Very.” Somehow, it seemed to tingle from within. It was new, and exciting, and very exhilarating. She leaned closer to the edge, resting her head there and moaning into her elbow. The water splashed around them while Link was thrusting as forcefully as he dared. “Don’t hold back,” she encouraged. “This baby isn’t gonna come out any time soon.” Just then, it seemed to wriggle a bit, their love child, and Ivee mentally soothed it. It’s okay, little one, nothing to get agitated about, she thought, lowering a hand to her belly and affectively rubbing it. Mummy and daddy are just loving each other.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Really good.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>You okay?” Link said.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Ivee rolled her eyes. Everything, he saw everything. “Yes!” she shouted. “Don’t you dare stop!”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Do you enjoy it?” he panted, going all out now.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Yes, very much!” Ivee nodded eagerly.</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Would you like to come here again?”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Amidst her moaning, she laughed at his lame pun. “Some time, yes, I would like to come here again.” She felt the pleasure coming from deep within, very quickly all of a sudden, and she gladly welcomed it. Her head whipped back again when she felt the evidence of Link’s passion bursting free inside of her, and she let her screams go into the volcanic, wavering air.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Ah, Link! Yes! Oh yes!”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Link groaned loudly against the nape of her neck while her sheath started spasming around him. The hands that were squeezing her breasts slid up over her trembling arms. He placed them on either side of her, supporting him during his fierce worship. His desire had been accumulating for a couple of weeks. There had been the occasional hand- or blowjob, but nothing could compare to this, his penis being gripped by this hot, living flesh. “Hn… Ivee! Oh!” He shuddered and huffed while his seed came out with hot squirts. Bits of rock were crumbling under his fingers while he fiercely gripped the edge. Behind his tightly shut eyes, he saw all kinds of bright colours. It wasn’t the first time he saw them, and it wouldn’t be the last time either. But it was different this time. The sun shining through his eyelids gave them an orange glow.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The brightly coloured fireworks in his mind’s eye were then replaced by Ivee’s orgasmic face, and moments after, he felt all the tension leaving his sated limbs. He felt her starting to go limp under him, and he wrapped an arm around her to keep her from slipping into the water. He peeled himself away from her back and slumped with his back against the edge. Ivee turned around and did the same. “Well, if we ever get stuck in a rut in our future marriage, then here’s one way to break it,” she panted. Link just hummed by way of agreement.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>I feel so bad, though,” Ivee added. “This water must be so dirty now, because of us.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Don’t worry, it’ll dilute,” Link said, stretching. “The minerals in the water will neutralise the dirt. And then it will disappear.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Really?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>No idea.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>You idiot.” </span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Laughing, they leaned against each other. “You’ve made me a very happy manatee,” Ivee sighed lazily.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Link scrunched up his nose and chortled. “A what?”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Never mind,” Ivee smiled. “Can we take some of this water home?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>It loses its power when it cools.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>That’s too bad.” She snuck a hand up and let her fingers play with his hair. “I’m sorry for being so bitchy sometimes.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Link looked at her with a smile. “I’m trying to learn not to take it personally.”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Good. Keep that spirit for when the baby’s coming out. It’s gonna be 100 times worse then.” She shifted and placed both hands on her belly, softly massaging. “This pregnancy is just taking so long. And yet, once it’s all over, I’ll probably miss it.”</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Link looked down to her belly, which he could see under the rippling water. He would never know what it feels like to have life growing inside of him. “There’s nothing stopping us from doing it again,” he said, then instantly braced himself. The last time he mentioned having more kids, she nearly bit his head off. To his surprise, she smiled, although the smile didn’t really reach her eyes. She probably didn’t want to ruin this lovely day.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>First this one, okay?” she said sweetly, with an eyebrow that was only slightly twitching.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>He also dropped a hand onto Ivee’s belly. “Can the baby feel it? When I caress your belly?”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Do you feel it when I caress you while you’re under a blanket?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Yes.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Then I think that the baby can feel this too.” There were only a few layers separating them. Skin and uterus. She imagined it to be a blanket to this little one.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span>With sparkling eyes, Link rubbed Ivee’s belly this way and that. “I’m sorry for making you shake like that,” he said towards Ivee’s belly. “When you’re older, you’ll understand.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>They stayed sitting there like two love- and sexdrunk zombies, until Ivee said that she needed a nap. Link stirred lazily and started tidying up. “Oh right, Ivee...” he suddenly said.</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>Hm?”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>I’m happy I picked you too.”</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>The end</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That’s it for now for this series. Hope you enjoyed ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>